


Specchio specchio delle mie brame, chi è il più bravo tennista del reame?

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Ok! Il Prompt è Giusto 2016 [7]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Biancaneve!AU, Crack, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: C’era una volta, in un paese lontano lontano, un regno governato da un grandioso tennista di nome Yukimura.Egli era un re magnanimo e aveva deciso di accettare alla sua corte un povero ragazzo, a cui aveva affidato il ruolo di raccattapalle. Il suo nome era Tezuka.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oducchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oducchan/gifts).



> Regalo per la mia kohai perchè le voglio tanto bene e le sono infinitamente grata di esistere <3  
> Scritta per la challenge Ok! Il Prompt è Giusto di maridichallenge su LJ.

C’era una volta, in un paese lontano lontano, un regno governato da un grandioso tennista di nome Yukimura.

Egli era un re magnanimo e aveva deciso di accettare alla sua corte un povero ragazzo, a cui aveva affidato il ruolo di raccattapalle. Il suo nome era Tezuka.

Yukimura e i suoi cortigiani erano soliti giocare da mattina a sera, perciò Tezuka passava le sue giornate a correre dietro le palle da tennis.

Questo però non lo scoraggiava: infatti, ogni mattina, prima che la corte si svegliasse, e ogni sera, dopo che tutti erano andati a dormire, si allenava da solo con l’obiettivo di diventare un giorno un grande tennista.

 

Un giorno, approfittando dell’assenza di Yukimura e dei suoi che erano andati ad un torneo, decise di allenarsi per tutto il giorno.

Era così preso dai suoi allenamenti che non si accorse che un bellissimo principe, anch’egli esperto tennista, si era fermato a guardarlo.

-Oh, meravigliosa visione!- gli disse, interrompendo i suoi allenamenti. –Saresti un degno avversario per il magnifico me! Ti prego di concedermi una partita.-

Tezuka accettò, ma la partita fu così lunga per via della parità di bravura dei due che non furono in grado di concluderla prima del rientro di Yukimura.

Interruppero il gioco e il principe risalì in sella al proprio cavallo per andarsene velocemente e non mettere nei guai il povero Tezuka.

-Prima che me ne vada permettimi di presentarmi: sono il principe Atobe. Qual è il tuo nome, o mio degno avversario?-

-Tezuka.- rispose freddamente il raccattapalle.

-Tornerò per te, Tezuka! Aspettami!- gli raccomandò il principe.

-Non devo mai abbassare la guardia.- mormorò a sé stesso Tezuka.

Yukimura però aveva fatto in tempo a vedere quel breve scambio di parole e decise di tenere d’occhio il proprio raccattapalle.

 

In pochi sapevano che Yukimura, oltre ad essere un eccellente tennista, era anche un potente stregone.

Infatti ogni mattina, davanti al suo specchio magico, ripeteva lo stesso rituale:

-Specchio specchio delle mie brame, chi è il più bravo tennista del reame?- chiedeva.

-Ovviamente sei tu, Yukimura.- rispondeva ogni mattina lo specchio.

Finché un giorno lo specchio non cambiò risposta:

-È Tezuka il tennista più bravo del reame.-

Yukimura, infuriato, cominciò a cercare un metodo per liberarsi di Tezuka e tornare, ancora una volta, ad essere il più bravo tennista del reame.

Appena presa una decisione chiamò nella sala del trono, su cui era seduto, il suo fidato generale.

-Sanada! Ti ordino di sbarazzarti di Tezuka! Portalo nel bosco e uccidilo con la tua famosa tecnica, il Fū Rin Ka In Zan Rai, e riportami la sua racchetta come prova!- lo istruì.

-Sarà fatto, Yukimura.- rispose il generale, che subito marciò verso i campi da tennis del castello, dove Tezuka eseguiva il suo compito di raccattapalle.

-Tezuka!- lo chiamò, puntando minacciosamente la propria racchetta contro di lui. –Ti sfido ad una partita a tennis! Seguimi nel bosco!-

Il raccattapalle prese la propria racchetta e i due si addentrarono nel bosco dietro al castello.

Camminarono a lungo, penetrando sempre più nella parte oscura del bosco, finché non raggiunsero un campo da tennis nascosto fra gli alberi.

Lì si svolse la loro partita, che terminò con la vittoria di Tezuka.

-Non posso ucciderti!- gridò sofferente Sanada, in ginocchio davanti alla rete. –Yukimura mi ha mandato a ucciderti, ma non posso! Vai, Tezuka, scappa! Prima o poi ti troverò e ti batterò!-

Mentre Tezuka si incamminava verso il folto del bosco, Sanada riconquistò il proprio contegno e procedette a battere un tennista mediocre, riportando a Yukimura la sua racchetta e spacciandola per quella di Tezuka.

 

Tezuka camminò a lungo nel bosco, finché, stanco e sudato, non si ritrovò davanti una strana casa. Essa sembrava uno spogliatoio ed in effetti quando il ragazzo entrò si ritrovò davanti una serie di armadietti e delle panche. Però, mentre da una porta si entrava nelle docce comuni, da un’altra porta si entrava in un dormitorio con una serie di letti a castello e, in fondo, un letto singolo.

Tezuka pensò che, essendo ormai il tramonto, non poteva permettersi di continuare a camminare senza meta, perciò si fece la doccia e si coricò nel letto singolo con la propria racchetta in mano.

Dormiva così pesantemente che non si accorse che un gruppo di otto ragazzi era rumorosamente entrato nella sala degli armadietti ed aveva proceduto verso le docce.

Quando questi entrarono nel dormitorio si accorsero subito della presenza di un intruso. Incuriositi, si avvicinarono silenziosamente e circondarono il letto, osservando il dormiente e sussurrando dei commenti.

-Com’è pallido e magro, chissà da quanto tempo non mangia?- si preoccupò quello con i capelli rasati ai lati della testa e un paio di ciuffi sulla fronte, chiamato Oishi.

-Spero che non abbia mangiato la mia cena, nya~!- commentò quello con un cerotto in viso, chiamato Kikumaru.

-Visto il modo in cui stringe la racchetta con la mano sinistra c’è il 100% di possibilità che sia un tennista mancino.- affermò quello che si sistemava gli occhiali sul naso, chiamato Inui.

-Uffa, era il mio turno di dormire in quel letto!- si lamentò quello con i capelli sparati all’insù, chiamato Momoshiro.

-No, senpai, era il mio.- lo contestò il più piccolo del gruppo, chiamato Echizen.

-Sh, volete svegliarlo? Dev’essere stato molto stanco per non accorgersi del nostro rientro.- li zittì quello più muscoloso di tutti, chiamato Kawamura.

-Come sei premuroso! <3 – lo lodò quello con il viso angelico, chiamato Fuji.

-Fushuuu.- sibilò quello che indossava una bandana, chiamato Kaidoh.

Proprio in quel momento Tezuka si svegliò e guardò i ragazzi che lo circondavano a uno a uno.

Non fece in tempo ad aprire bocca che gli vennero poste due domande contemporaneamente:

-Chi sei?-

-Giochi anche tu a tennis?-

-Mi chiamo Tezuka.- si presentò. –Ero il raccattapalle di re Yukimura, ma per qualche motivo ha cercato di farmi uccidere. Sì, gioco a tennis.-

Il gruppo di ragazzi si mise in cerchio poco più in là, bisbigliando per non farsi sentire da lui mentre decidevano il da farsi.

-Se vuoi puoi restare qui.- gli disse alla fine Oishi. –Abbiamo un letto extra e ci farebbe piacere avere un nuovo giocatore in squadra.-

Tutti gli altri annuirono.

Tezuka li ringraziò e si misero tutti a dormire.

 

Da quel momento Tezuka iniziò ad allenarsi con quei ragazzi tutto il giorno. Essendo il più forte, gli altri avevano deciso di eleggerlo capitano e di farsi allenare da lui.

I mesi passarono tranquilli e in qualche modo nel regno si sparse la voce che un grandioso tennista giocasse nel bosco ed allenasse il gruppo di ragazzi che vivevano là.

Quando Yukimura ne venne a conoscenza si insospettì e chiese delucidazioni al suo fidato generale Sanada, che ahimè non poté nascondere la verità.

Yukimura lo punì molto severamente e decise che per ottenere un lavoro ben fatto doveva occuparsene in prima persona.

Forte delle sue doti di stregone si recò nel bosco.

Quel giorno, stranamente, Tezuka era completamente solo ad allenarsi.

-Tezuka, ti sfido ad una partita a tennis!- il re gli disse ghignando malignamente.

L’interpellato ovviamente accettò.

Durante la partita, però, Yukimura gli rubò i sensi, lasciandolo a terra in uno stato simile al sonno più profondo. Il suo incantesimo era talmente potente che solo il bacio del vero amore avrebbe potuto rendere i sensi a Tezuka e salvargli così la vita.

 

Quando gli altri ragazzi tornarono a casa e trovarono Tezuka in quello stato cercarono in tutti i modi di svegliarlo.

Dato il miserabile fallimento dei loro tentativi, decisero di stenderlo nel suo letto.

Disperati, sparsero la voce di come il più grande tennista che avesse mai posato piede in quel regno fosse intrappolato in uno stato comatoso e che nulla riusciva a risvegliarlo.

La voce arrivò fino al regno vicino, alle orecchie del principe Atobe, che immediatamente si mise in viaggio per raggiungere e salvare quello che era certamente il suo amato Tezuka.

Atobe cavalcò per giorni, attraversando campi e paesi, fiumi e foreste, fino ad arrivare finalmente al luogo in cui Tezuka giaceva in coma.

-Abbiamo provato di tutto, ma non c’è stato verso.- piagnucolò Oishi.

-C’è una probabilità del 98,6% che sia un potente incantesimo che può essere spezzato solo dal bacio del vero amore.- spiegò Inui.

Atobe alzò una mano per zittirli tutti, saltando giù dalla sella del proprio destriero.

-Portatemi da lui.- ordinò.

Tutti e otto i ragazzi lo scortarono fino al letto in cui Tezuka giaceva inerme, le mani congiunte sul petto che ancora stringevano la racchetta.

Atobe si inginocchiò davanti a lui, sfiorandogli la fronte con la punta delle dita per spostare un ciuffo di capelli fuori posto.

Si chinò sul dormiente e posò le proprie labbra su quelle serrate dell’altro, baciandolo.

Ci vollero pochi secondi prima che le palpebre di Tezuka si sollevassero.

Il bacio del vero amore aveva funzionato!

Tezuka si corrucciò, stupito, alla vista di Atobe, che gli sorrideva raggiante.

-Avevo promesso che sarei tornato per te e l’ho fatto.- spiegò il principe prima che l’altro potesse aprir bocca.

-Mh.- rispose questi, arrossendo impercettibilmente.

Atobe lo prese il braccio e lo portò galantemente fino al proprio cavallo, facendolo sedere in sella prima di salire dietro di lui.

Cavalcarono fino al castello di Yukimura, dove con la forza del loro amore riuscirono a contrastare i suoi incantesimi e a batterlo a tennis, bandendolo per sempre dal regno.

I ragazzi del bosco vennero invitati a trasferirsi nel castello ora dimora di Tezuka e Atobe, che si sposarono e vissero per sempre felici e contenti.


End file.
